Books and Bullets
by 16craftytigers
Summary: Max is the best assassin out there. Blah blah blah. The usual story, but this time her mission is to not kill but rather protect. The worst part is the person she has to protect is the emo playboy who has a thing for gingers with no souls, but she might have a change of heart about that.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. All goes to James Patterson.

Chapter 1

The name is Maximum Ride. Know it all at school during the day, and assassin who never misses her target at night. I'm 17 years old and I hold a larger secret than anyone else does. I'm 2% bird. Not to mention I'm a top selling author. People can't enough of my books.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mission complete Sir."

"Very good. I'll have a new assignment for you soon."

"Yes Sir." I hang up and walk towards the subway. It's dark out and late. Around 10:30 p.m is when the thugs come out to the subway.

I get on the subway that leads back to my loft style apartment. I take a seat and close my eyes.

About 3/4 of the way home I hear footsteps approaching me. Slowly as if they were stumbling. I open my eyes and look at the figure. It's a male about 25 years old. Blonde hair and green eyes. Druggie and an alcoholic. "You wanna have some fun tonight?" He slurs. Yup. He's an alcoholic alright. I'm almost sure about the druggie part. He must not value his life very much.

I don't speak. He grabs me and that's enough to make my instincts to take over. I get out of his reach and shot him right in the center of his head. The gun fire is quite loud and luckily no one else was aboard. Then for good measure I shoot his chest five extra times. Before reaching my stop for home, I loop the security cameras.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Ring _

_Ring_

_RING_

Huh?... I look over at the clock. 4:13 a.m...

Blindly I reach for my phone. It continues to ring until I found it. "Hello?"

"You have another mission."

"Sir! Yes Sir. What is it?" Now I'm alert and awake. Yet... I'd rather be sleeping still.

"Your next mission is to protect a boy by the name of Nicholas Walker. The file should be waiting for you at your door." I get up and walk to my front door. Sure enough. The file had been pushed under the door. I take it out and glance over it.

Wait... Nicholas Walker? The jerk who I attend school with? The popular playboy who likes the slutty gingers with no souls!?

"Sir." The contents of the file confused me.

"Yes? What is it Max?"

"Why is he in danger? The file doesn't say."

The file was very basic. It included the standard photo, and info such as; name, age, height, weight, eye color, hair color, etc.

"It is classified information. Do not fail. This mission is of up most importance."

"Yes Sir. I will not fail." I hang up and try to get back to sleep. Only, this time my dreams were filled with non other than _The_ _Nicholas_ _Walker_.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It's the last day of school before summer break! Ahh... I'm so happy. The school year is almost up! More time to sleep and write!

I stick close to Nicholas during the day. Nothing unusual. So why assign me to protect him of all people?

The end of the day comes and all is still well. I follow him outside. He's standing at the gate waiting for his ride. So he doesn't have a car...

Out of no where a round of bullets are fired. I run and push him to the ground. One hits him in his left shoulder. I receive three to the abdomen but luckily they didn't his any vital organs. I barely noticed due to the fact I'm practically use to it.

I pulled my own gun out and shoot each bullet coming towards us out of the air. Hehe...Thank you increased senses and raptor vision! When the gunfire stops I sense the gunman fleeing. I don't have time to run after the son of a bitch.

Nicholas looks up at me with a confused and pained expression. He doesn't say anything which doesn't shock me in the least. He's always been quiet. Blending into the background yet managing to become quite popular among the entire student body.

"This must be your first bullet wound." Mentally I smirk to myself. The bad boy can't handle a 'bit' of pain. I lean down to examine it. "Ouch. Nasty and it's deep. I'll have to remove it as soon as I can."

I help him up and to my car. "Come on. You're coming home with me. First I'll have to remove the bullet and then I'll explain as much as I know."

When we arrive back at my place (I'd say home but he doesn't live here), I address his wound. Carefully I remove the bullet and stitch up the wound. "Now. Don't break the stitches. You're lucky they weren't explosive bullets. That would have taken your arm off. Luckily, I'm the only one who has those. Oh and you may have some scarring, I'm not good at stitching so it might leave a nasty scar. It's better than having a bullet lodged in your shoulder forever."

I wash his blood off my hands and then dry them off. A sharp searing pain shoots across my abdomen. Shit. I was too busy addressing Nicholas' wound I forgot about myself. Come on Max. Get it together!

The medical supplies was on the couch next to Nicholas. I stumbled over but before I could reach the couch I fell. Nicholas saw and helped me sit on the couch. "T-thanks. Okay. I'm go-going to talk you through this o-okay?" I unbuttoned my shirt with shaky hands. He helped. Awkward... I must seem weak right now.

His eyes widened at my wounds. "They're deep." He speaks!

"No shit Sherlock." I talked him through the process and I must admit, he did pretty well considering. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now explain what happened." His tone was harsh and forceful. I prefer him silent.

"I don't know much myself. I'm an assassin. However, I was assigned to protect you. That is all I know. Whoever is out there wants you dead. They want you to never take another breath again." I looked him dead in the eye. "They want you exterminated like a roach. Welcome to my life. Welcome to reality. The real reality where people want you dead."

"You're not going to kill me?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Honestly I would. Why wouldn't I want to kill a playboy like you? I'm not though. It is my mission to keep you alive. But maybe my finger will accidentally pull the trigger because it slipped. Watch it. I don't have time for your immatureness."

"So you're setting up rules?" He looked amused. Jerk.

I nod. "You must be in my sight at every moment. No slutty girls over or any girls for that matter. What I say goes. Do NOT touch any of my weapons if found on accident. Do not look for weapons. Even if you try to use them against me, I could kill you with my thumb. Capiche?"

He smirks and I take that as a yes.

This is going to be a long summer...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors note:

Another story. Yup. New ideas and I'm totally winging it with every story I write. Please review. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

All goes to James Patterson except for the story line.

Chapter 2

Looking at the clock it reads 5:28 a.m. Looks like I overslept. Whatever. I just need my morning coffee. Who doesn't love a good sugar rush in the early mornings at the crack of dawn?

I silently walk towards the kitchen and listen for footsteps. One can never be too careful when it comes to safety. For all I know there could be a serial killer in my apartment. Of course, I could kill them before they even take another step.

Once the coffee is made I grab a box of cereal. I can't cook squat so why bother trying to make eggs or bacon. Bacon... Even if I tried, everything in the kitchen would get blown to smithereens. Lets not do that Max.

"Morning sunshine. Coffee?" Nicholas walks into the kitchen wearing nothing more than his uniform pants. He has a nice eight pack... He nods and I pour him a cup. "Cream or sugar?"

He shakes his head and practically chugs the coffee down. "Feel like talking yet?"

"I promised my girlfriend I'd take her to the movies today." I was expecting kinder words and something more of the 'thank you for saving my life' or 'what happens from here?' type thing.

"What movie? Chick flick? Wolverine or 2Guns sounds way better." He nods again. "Sorry but no going out yet. (More like forever.) Everything will be delivered. Your slut of a girlfriend can wait for a long time."

He rolls his eyes. "So I'm technically under house arrest?"

"No shit Sherlock. And if I ever let you out, you'll be in my sight at all times. That is... Unless you don't favor your life." I smirk and he remains emotionless. He's no fun. Normally people's eyes would grow in fear or they'd cower back. "Oh I do have to stop by a friend's place. Best friends and they supply me with explosives. You'll like them I think. Shower and be ready in an hour. Oh and they live one floor below me. Us. Now I guess."

I get up and shower myself and rewrapped my wounds. Then I change into a charcoal gray tank top, short jean shorts, and my ratty black converse. I strap my guns to my thighs and grab a few knives just in case. I look badass I must say.

"Nicholas! You ready!?" I shout while pounding on the guest room door. When I don't get a response I kick the door down. It'll be an easy fix later.

"Don't call me Nicholas please." His voice was barely audible. It seems the idea of never living a normal life again finally sunk in.

I sat him down on the bed and readdressed his wound. "What should I call you then?"

"Fang."

Fang? Okay then. Whatever trips his trigger.

As we left the room Fang stopped by another room I had built in the loft space. He opens the door and steps inside. I notice and run after him. "Don't!" It was to late.

His eyes widen at the amount of books the room contained. "You really like to read don't you. I always saw you with a book at school." So he noticed...

"Yeah. Most of these are ones I've written." I inwardly smile to myself. I take pride in what I write. He should be able to tell from the little desk sitting by the window.

He remains silent and picks up my latest book off the desk. It's still a writing in process. His eyes widen with surprise. "You're M. K. Roberts?" He sets the unfinished book back down and looks at me.

I nod. He remains speechless. I give him a tiny amused smile. "I didn't know you were a reader yourself. I always thought you were the player at school who indulged himself in slutty girls and loud parties."

He glares at me then asks, "What does the 'm' and 'k' stand for? How did you come up with that alias name?"

"Maximum Kingsley Ride. That's my full name. Kept the same initials and figured no one would notice and I was right. Five years and no one has made the connection. Come on. We are expected in three minutes. They don't like to be kept waiting."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We ride down one floor to the apartment I needed to visit. I rap on the door three sharp times and twice more. A short blonde teen with blue eyes answered the door. "Max! You're late! Who's that? New boyfriend?" He snickers and runs to the kitchen.

"Shut up Gazzy. He's my current assignment. I have to protect him so he's staying at my place. Igster! What are you making!? Smells heavenly!"

Iggy pops up from the other side of the island with a cake in his hands. "Chocolate! Gimme now!" I sound like a three year old.

"Not yet. It needs to cool down first. Then I was going to frost it and decorate it with strawberries. I sense the presence of someone new." Even though Iggy is blind, he makes the best food ever! He is the reason I'm still living. I would have died from microwaveable mac&cheese years ago if Iggy hadn't and still didn't feed me.

"His name is Nicholas but he goes by Fang. I've been assigned to protect him."

"The Great Maximum Kingsley Ride has been assigned to protect!? Ha! This is just too funny!" He doubles over from laughter. Then he begins to wipe away the tears that have formed.

"Haha. Very funny Iggy. Yes. I have to protect him." I roll my eyes.

Fang looks confused. Iggy senses it and explains. "Max has only been assigned to kill. Never has she protected anyone except for me and Gazzy and herself. She's the best assassin the world has ever known. She's a great thief as well. Stole Starry Night last year and the museum still doesn't know it's a fake! Ha! She created the replica 6 years ago, let it dry for 5 then swapped the real thing with her fraud! Ha! Genius!"

Iggy resumes laughing and Fang turns to look at me. "How'd you get away with it?"

"Im a good artist. It wasn't that difficult." I just shrug my shoulders. "Igster! Gazzy! I need that order."

"Right!" Gazzy ran and handed me a fairly large box. "Be careful. Those are highly explosive." He smiles and gives me his signature mischievous look. Seems like he has a little extra gift in there for me.

Iggy decorates the cake and we chow down. Even though it's only 8:30 in the morning, it's always time to eat something sweet. Life is short when you're in my line if work, so eat the fattening stuff first. Chocolate = a very happy Max.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors Note:

Yay! Another chapter! Please review. I want to hear your thoughts. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

All goes to James P. All I own is the story line. That is all. Inspiration music for this chapter: Mitis & Mahi- Blu from album Born.

Chapter 3

Iggy sent Fang and me back up to my loft with the rest of the cake. He was very reluctant though. I had to win it from him. The challenge was arm wrestling. Hehehe... It was quick and effortless. I got the rest of the cake!

"Hey Fang." He looks down at me. (Yes he's taller than me.) "When we get back up stairs I need to write a bit more of my latest book. The deadline is coming up. You're welcome to read whatever you wish."

I sit down at my desk and put my reading glasses on. Fang walks round the room looking at the giant bookshelves lining the walls. Finally he chooses the first book in my current series, _Betrayal_. I smirk to myself. He loves the _Forbidden_ series. This series covers mystery, to action, to shoot 'em up blow 'me up, to romance. It's a bit raunchy. Well... Not exactly raunchy. It's more mature lets say. Nothing explicit in it. Only language and things implied. Oh and these books can be used as literal weapons. They are thick and heavy. Keep that in mind.

The plot is about a girl who is different. She's a social outcast and is different. She has wings. 2% avian and 98% human to be exact. She lives in fear of being found by the School. Being the only of her 'kind' she is constantly hunted by large wolf-human beasts called Erasers. A boy finds her and cares for her after she is nearly ripped to shreds by a hungry pack of Erasers. Blah blah blah. You get the gist of the story. Sound kinda familiar? It's basically my life. Well... Except for the guy in the story. Oh and the Erasers don't stand a chance against me anymore. The School has let me go. For now.

Fang sat their quietly reading intently. I write for hours on end and when I do set my pen down the book is complete. "Finished!" I throw my pen down and lean back in my chair. I stretch and get up. "What time is it anyways?" Looking at the clock it reads 3:48. "We skipped lunch. Cake will have to do. It's either that or microwavable mac&cheese."

"I can cook. My dad is a chef at a high end restaurant and practically forced me to learn." I look over at Fang. "Y-you can make _edible_ food?..."

"Uh. Yeah." He gives me a blank stare.

"Yyyyes! I get to eat edible food! There's stuff in the fridge. Iggy keeps it stocked."

Fang made a stir-fry for lunch. Thank you for the food!

"Ahhh! This almost beats Iggy's food!"

I wash the dishes and Fang drys and puts the dishes away. It doesn't take long. We sit on the couch and turn the television onto Duck Dynasty. Best show ever!

After a while Fang asks me, "What is and was your inspiration for your book series _Forbidden_? It's an unusual story line."

I think of a good answer. No one has ever asked me because of my alias name I used. "Oh. Um... it just came to me."

"I see..."

The rest of the day was a bore. I let Fang read the next book before it was even approved by my editor. "Oh and Fang, my editor is coming over later. He works for my boss and owns a very successful publishing company. He knows about you so it will all be good."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day comes far to quickly. Around 10 o'clock sharp someone is knocking at the door. I open it to reveal my editor, the Gasman. "Gazzy! Thanks for coming up."

Fang stares blankly at us. "He's your publisher?"

"Yup." I turn to face Gazzy. "Fang has already read it and I've checked for mistakes. Take your time. Fang will make us some tea."

For a few hours we sit in my living area and sip our tea while Gazzy revises my latest book. "Good. It's all good. You want the cover to remain the same gray color right with just the title and your alias name correct?"

I nod. The cover is a simple charcoal gray and the writing is in silver. Simple and classy. At least it is to me. It's also distinguishable.

"It will be published by next month right?" People have been waiting for months for the next book in the series.

"Yup. I'll get it to the printing company ASAP. Gotta go. Nice to see you two."

"Fang I'm going to take a shower. Don't leave please."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It seems almost too quiet. I look around the loft for Fang only to not find him. "Damn it! I punched the brick wall causing the brick to crack and a bit to fall from the wall.

Quickly I contacted Gazzy and Iggy to tell them of my situation and I was out the door. I had my gun, chain whip, and various knives strapped to my legs and around my torso.

That idiot! What is he thinking!? I head out into the streets of the city and try to channel his thoughts. Uh! I can't reach his thoughts!

I wander around the city in search of him anywhere. I search for hours. About mid afternoon it begins to rain heavily. Just my luck.

I wandered into a cemetery without a reason. Some thing beckoned me in. Blindly I obeyed. Deeper I walked through and through the impenetrable sheets of rain I saw the outline of a human. Soon I realized it was Fang and he was on his hands and legs crying over a grave.

Walking up behind him I read the grave's inscription. Oh... Etched in the stone were the names of his parents. Fang cried and cried. Soundlessly I kneeled down next to him and hugged him. He didn't seem to notice and before he could realize who it was I began to fly away. I'm sure he saw my wings beating as I flew away through the rain.

I'd let him make his way back home alone. Once back I showered again and changed into gray sweat pants and a turquoise tank top. I sat on the couch reading one of my books while thinking about what I had witnessed.

* * *

Late in the night I heard the heavy metal door being slid open. With my night vision I saw fang wipe his eyes. He must have been crying this entire time.

"Fang." He looked over at me not thinking I could see his red eyes and runny nose. "You okay?"

"Yeah. 'Night." He began to walk to his room until I stopped him. I had grabbed his wet jacket sleeve lightly and I was looking down at the floor.

"You're not okay. Don't lie to me. Remember my rule? No going out because you could have died! Do you know anything!? If you died I would have inside! I don't like the innocent dying. Especially in my care... We aren't that different you know."

He looked down at me and yanked his arm from my grasp. "Were nothing alike."

"I know things about you." He stopped and turned to face me. "I know about your parents. Their grave... It's right next to my parents'. You're not much different than me." I walked to my room and shut the door and fell to the floor allowing silent tears escape from my heartless eyes.

* * *

Authors Note:

That was an interesting chapter to write. I hope you all don't hate it. Things are being revealed and everyone even Max has a soft side. Please review. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Typical standard disclaimer applied here

Shoutout to Actress4TheLord for reviewing to every single chapter and for just being awesome! Inspiration music: Blackmill miracle album

Chapter 4

When I woke I found myself on the floor. I must have cried myself to sleep without even getting into my bed. My bed... My one place that is cozy and that wonderfully expensive mattress I got...

Sitting up I look around and listen for other movement. Behind the closed door I stretch my wings which the wing span just barely has room to expand fully out in. Ahh! It's so early.

I need to find something to do with my boring life. Since I've been caring for Fang these past few days, more like three or four maybe five, I haven't had the exhilarating adrenaline of killing someone. The warm crimson liquid bleeding out onto the floor, the sound of trash begging for forgiveness, the screams or cries of agony, everything. I kinda miss it all. That's been my life for years and years.

After I shower and get ready for the day I walk into the kitchen to find Fang sitting at the bar sitting area of the island. He looks over at me and looks away. I act as if it was any other day. He'll talk when he's ready. I think...

* * *

All morning Fang sat on the couch expressionless while staring at the wall in front of him.

"So Fang... What'cha wanna do? Hell. I'll even take you out if you want." He doesn't move a muscle. Eventually I punch him in the arm. "Dude! Just answer the frik'n question!"

He looks up at me and says, "Fine then. Let's go out to my girlfriend's house."

"Sorry. No can do." I seriously can't. That could put her in danger even though I've already thought up so many different ways to kill her... For example. I can make her death look like a robbery gone wrong. There is a slasher in town and I can point it on that guy. I'll take him down later. I can make it look like a heart attack. I could make her commit suicide or jump in front of a semi.

"Then leave me alone." I'm not going to back down. I stand there for a good fifteen minutes before caving.

"Fine. I'll be outside hiding and you need to bee within sight at all times but be wary of the windows at the same time. Capiche? Good. Be ready to leave in ten."

I run to my room to change into a camo tank and shorts. I grab a variety of weapons including a sniper riffle. It's hidden well inside a violin case. One can never be too underprepared. "Ready to go!?"

Fang meets me at the front door and we head down. Fang glances down at the violin case and I could tell and read from his thoughts he knew it wasn't a violin. I do play but this isn't it.

We walk down the streets of the city until we reach the suburbs. The houses are okay. The commute to school is a bit longer but the houses have more space and are much cheaper. Lucky me and that high paying job eh?

Fang stops in front of a large brick house. I give him instructions and then I hide in a tree in their yard where I can watch for enemies and stuff.

He rings the doorbell and the soulless ginger answers the door. "Nicky-poo!" She practically throws herself onto him. Gross!...

They enter her house and I wait. I have a clear view of her bedroom window which helps. While I listen to their conversation I get my riffle out and wait. Things get pretty heated up in her room. (Not in the good way either...)

Lissa Bitch (That's not her last name but I enjoy calling her that.) slaps him in the face and starts to scream at him. Apparently he decided to break it off with her. At least he had the guts do actually do it in person. Bravo for him. Fang just stands there allowing her to cry and cling to him. Dating him puts her in danger anyways. Not that I care if she dies...

After sitting in the tree for a good hour and a half I hear the sound of a bullet being shot. I shoot it out of the air and a shower of bullets are shot in Fang and Lissa Bitch's direction.

Shit. Well now I'm going to have to blow my cover and my secret. Thank you Fang and random sniper person trying to kill him.

I skyrocket out of the tree and crash through the window. I push Lissa back and she hits her head against the wall. She'll be fine. I pull Fang to the floor and wait for a chance to fire back.

The round of bullets stops and now is my chance. From the intensity of the sound waves I'd say he in the house next door. Looking down at Fang I say, "Fang. Don't move and stay hidden. I'll be back." He nods stiffly and I jump out the window and into the one almost directly across from it. The gunman must have had a quick getaway plan. Listening closely I hear a car not to far away that is definitely speeding. Back out the window I go careful so Fang doesn't happen to see my wings.

Flying faster than the speed of sound (what a good song by the way) I fly and land on the car's roof. The driver doesn't notice and I know for a fact it is the gunman. Carefully aiming my riffle down at the roof I fire and kill the driver. The gunman sitting shotgun leans out his window and tries to fire at me. Before I can though the car begins to spin out of control and it begins to flip.

Before I can jump out of harms way he grabs my ankle and holds onto it with everything he's got. The car then rolls and I'm nearly squashed under it. When it stops rolling the gunman is dead and I'm severely injured.

Shit! Sitting up I can see a blurry image of someone. I think it's Fang but I'm not sure. "Idiot. I told you to hide and wait." He holds me in his arms and shushes me. I cough up a good amount of blood. I'm lucky I wasn't killed instantly.

I can hear ambulance sirens and other sirens driving in our direction. I try to speak but my words don't leave my mouth. _Don't let them take me._

* * *

(Fang's POV)

I'm the reason she's hurt and almost dead. I'm the reason she put herself at risk. Come on Max! Get it together!

When we reach the hospital she is rushed into intensive care. My actions might have killed her.

But how did she end on top of a speeding car? How did the impact not kill her? What is she hiding?

* * *

Authors Note:

Uh. Not the best chapter and sorry for the shortish wait I think. I honestly can't remember when I updated last. A day ago? Two? Three? I just don't know. Uh. Please review. Reviews normally lead to a faster update when I can since I'm juggling three stories. Thanks. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To everyone who reviewed!

Oh and standard disclaimer applied here.

Chapter 5

(Max's POV)

Everything that happened came like a rush of water back into my mind. Quickly I open my eyes and sit up. Pain rushes through my body but I choose to ignore it.

Damn it! I'm in the hospital. They'll find out what I am and I'm going to be sent back... I'm going to be sent back to that horrid place...

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and shakily try to stand. Almost immediately I fall the the ground. Why do I feel so... Weak?

I attempt to stand again but I can barely move. Eventually I manage to make it to the door. By then I had ripped the IV drip out of my arm causing it to bleed all over. I ignore the blood flowing freely from my arm and focus on getting out of here. Slowly and painfully I manage to open the door and pull myself into the empty hallway. It must be night because no one is wandering the halls.

Slowly down the hall I drag myself toward the elevators. The pain is almost unbearable but I need to get out of here. They can't help me, I need Iggy not them. Finally I reach the elevator and drag myself into one. The pain finally is too much for me and I blackout right after I push the button which is labeled 1.

* * *

(Third Person)

The elevator reaches the first floor and the door opens. A young nurse stands there waiting to go up to check on a patient. As soon as the doors open she sees a bloodied, bleeding Max. Screaming she calls for help and people come to assist her.

Iggy and Gazzy are called and Fang is brought with them. They arrive and see Max laying of the floor with people surrounding her.

"Sir. How did she even manage to make it down here?" A nurse asks the doctor.

The doctor's reply is a simple, "I don't know."

Max is rushed back up and is cleaned off and re-hooked up to the IV drip. This time they bind her to the bed to keep her from going anywhere. Not a smart choice on their part.

* * *

(Max's POV)

I wake up and try to sit up. Looking at my arms I notice they've bound me. Panic erupts in me and I begin to hyperventilate and attempt to free myself. This is like the past all over again. Being bound, hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines, and having to wear the oxygen mask.

My heart rate begins to climax quickly and doctors, nurses, and swarm into the room. I can feel my strength growling and soon I break my confinement so and attempt to make a run for it. I don't care if I'm pushing people out of the way. Busting down the door I see Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang staring at me as I rush by them.

Backup is called and I know I'm in some deep shit right now. Security is chasing after me as well as the hospital staff. They must think I'm insane but in reality hospitals bring back horrid memories and experiences they can't even imagine.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Fang! Get me out of here!" They look at me and run after me.

"Max! I could have just discharged you! You didn't have to freak out! Clam down and let me help you out like I always have!" Iggy calls after me. Sorry Igster but it's a bit late for than right now.

I don't stop running. Soon I find myself being blocked by a human wall of policemen. They can't stop me now and I easily jump over them. I'm practically running down the halls and stairs. My energy slowly begins to deplete and I'm cornered.

Guns are pointed at me even though I'd just defect the bullets. My senses aren't as sharp so I'm not able to sense the person sneaking up behind me quick enough. He stabs a needle into the base of my neck injecting the contents into me. The world goes fuzzy and then black.

* * *

(Iggy's POV)

Max is finally cornered but before she could detect the doctor behind her he had already injected some type of fluid into her. She collapsed into his arms.

"That was interesting." Both Gazzy and Fang nodded in agreement.

We watched as Max was carried back to the room they had out her in and laid out on the bed. She looked sickly and fragile. She didn't look like the Maximum Kingsley Ride I knew. She looked as if death had claimed her already.

The destruction she had caused was tremendous. The doctors were still kind to her even though she had a very unlike Max moment. I don't blame her though. This must be reminding her of her past. The awful past where she was the test subject and had to endure all of the pain by herself. Gazzy and I were luckier. Our tests weren't nearly as painful, horrid, or lengthy time wise as Max's. She was their toy to break.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

What everyone had just witnessed didn't seem to faze Iggy or Gazzy. I fat they looked as if it was any other action she'd take. What are they hiding?

* * *

(Max's POV)

_I can see a blinding light and people in surgical masks and scrubs standing over me. The light is blocked and needles are constantly being injected. One at a time then a few at a time. My screams and cries are muffled by the mask they have me wearing and they don't seem to be noticing the pain I'm suffering through._

The cold steel table and the pain it brings. I'd rather die than have to relive that awful horrid memory.

Looking up I see Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang. All three of them are standing there taking their time to be with me. "Hey Max. Do you remember anything that happened after you arrived here?" Iggy looks at me or more in my general direction. I shake my head. "Oh. Okay."

Why? What happened?

After far too long I'm released and I can go home. None of them told me what happened so it remains a mystery, for now. "All right Fang. Why the hell did you follow me? Do you know what could have happened if you had arrived earlier?"

He looks at me with the 'wtf' look. "I was concerned about you. Iggy said something earlier about how this is almost as if it's repeating the past. What does he mean?"

I'm going to ring Iggy's neck later... "It's nothing. I don't know what he's getting at." What I really should say is... I was experimented on and the only way I could escape was by taking my current job which happened to save my life.

* * *

Authors Note:

Uh. It's an okayish chapter and honestly I hate not putting something good out there so I'm sorry. Please review though. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applied.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been in the writing mood and school is killing me still and probably will for the rest of the year. I've also had tremendous writers block for all of my stories. I'm sorry and I hope you all will forgive me.

*Note: This chapter contains dark themes. A bit of Max's past is revealed to Fang.

Now my extended too long of an apology has been given... ONWARD!

Chapter 6

(Max's POV)

Days and days pass of Fang living with me. Nothing else has happened and no one else has been hurt. I allow Fang to get a bit of fresh air but only if Iggy, Gazzy, or I am around.

I walk by my favorite book store and watch as my nest book in my _Forbidden_ series is unpacked and placed onto the shelves. My newest book in the series is titled _Trust_. It basically talks about what's been happening with me lately but twisted so it fits with the romance part of the book.

"Max."

"Hn?" I don't look up from my book.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Fang looks at me and I glance up meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I look back down at the current page I am reading. (I'm not reading Twilight. I'm reading Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the Scorcers Stone. Rereading the series again! Yup! I'm a Pott head! Twilight is so overrated and it's not that good. The movies were and are especially bad.)

"Gazzy, Iggy and you all seemed a bit on edge. What's going on?" Why does he have to be so damn persistent?

"_Nothing_ is going on. Keep to your own business please." I close my book and get up.

Fang speaks back quietly. "Says the person who is all up in _my_ business which is not her own."

I stop and turn to look at him. "Say that again." My tone is toxic and leaking with poison.

"Says the person who is all up in _my_ business which is not her own." The nerve that boy has got!

I turn away from him and look down. Shadows cross my face and I begin to shake. "_Get out._" My voice quivers and sounds harsh. He doesn't understand anything. He'll never understand anything about me or related to me. Never.

"Max. Come on. What's wro-" Fang begins yo walk towards me.

"NO!" I yell. Grabbing a glock from under the counter I shakily point it at his heart. "You don't understand anything! Get out! Leave! Just GO!" Tears of anger, frustration, hatred, sorrow and hopelessness escape my once iron tough eyes.

"Ma-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" I scream at him with all the anger and hatred I've accumulated over the years. Without warning I fire and the bullet just misses his head. It lodges itself into the brick wall close to where I had punches it.

I turn to face away from him and I listen as he leaves. He left. He really left...

Once I hear the door shut I fall to the floor and allow all of the tears pour out by the bucket loads. My body shakes violently and my face and clothes are damp from all the tears.

Why did I tell him to leave? Why did he leave? He's my responsibility. He could possibly die out there. What have I done!? What is wrong with me!?

I get up, grab a few weapons and my jacket, and I'm out the door.

Fang. Fang Fang Fang Fang FANG! Where are you, you idiot!?

Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in my mind. The cemetery! I run there and the time I arrive I see him backing up away from a masked figure holding him at gun point.

Upon seeing Fang being held at gun point made me freeze. The gunman fired and I ran. I ran at a supernatural speed and took the bullet for him while killing the gunman in the process.

I landed on the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

First I'm held at gun point, then Max is on the ground bleeding to death and the gun,an is dead.

Max. I kneel down and attempt to stop the bleeding. "Sorry."

Her breathing pattern was rough and airy, but she was all the same. "You certainly ar-are. a man of m-many words, huh. I-idiot."

I put pressure on her bullet wound. Looking through her coat I found her mini 'In case ever hit with bullet' case. Like before I removed the bullet and stitched it up.

She stared up at me, her eyes sparkled. "Y-you remembered." I nod and pick her up bridal style.

I walked her back to Iggy and Gazzy's place. I knocked and they answered with furry painted across their faces.

"What the hell did you do to Max!?" Gazzy was yelling at me and Iggy was tending to Max.

Iggy looked up at us refocusing his attention away from Max. "Gazzy. Stop yelling at him. He's the reason she's still alive."

Gazzy looked at her stitched up wound. "Fine then. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But why did she get hurt in the first place."

I told them the story. In return Iggy told me their story.

"Just so we are clear... Max is going to kill all of us once she finds out what I'm telling you. Max lived an... Let's say interesting childhood. It wasn't happy and filled with memories you never want to forget. She was abused, tortured, tested on."

I stopped him for a second. "What do you mean _tested_ on?"

Iggy sighs. "She grew up in a lab. The three of us did. She received the worst of it though. They treated us like dogs. No. Worse than dogs. They treated us like we were nothing.

Max was kept in a steel cage with only a few holes to allow her to breathe. We were kept in normal dog crate. Gazzy size small and me size medium to large. They barely fed her, or any of us for that matter.

She eventually began to go insane. That was the reason she was locked up in that special cage I just mentioned. She put up some good fights though. Eventually they had to transfer her into a special room where they chained her to the wall and they had to muzzle her like an animal to keep her from biting them. Those were some dark times."

Gazzy nodded, his eyes were filled with disgust and grief. How old was she when this occurred?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"11. She was 11 when this went into total chaos. It lasted until she was 12 and a half. Now she's 18. Eventually she gave her fight up and let them do as they wanted. Gazzy and I were rescued along with her. I will never forget this day.

A man came by and told us we could be free if we worked for him. Max became the best assassin he world has ever seen, and Gazzy and I make weapons and aid her. He treats us very kindly as you can see around us, but I can still remember waking up to Max's screams at night. She would beg to not be taken and hurt anymore. She would cry out in her sleep to die."

I stared at them in horror. "Have you ever wondered why she has so many horrid scars and burn markings? She might be covering them up now, but every one of them is from her time at the School. That's what we call it. Max believes the School let us go. She doesn't realize the sole purpose of why were are out."

Iggy is cut short when Max sits up and looks at all of us. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

She catches sight of me and smiles. "I'm so happy you're safe, Fang!"

Why didn't you tell me sooner Max?

* * *

Author's note:

A bit of their past is revealed to Fang. Yay! I finally updated! Please review! I hope you don't hate the chapter. If you don't... Sorry but I don't want to change it.


End file.
